


Heteroflexible

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: So Hetero [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bromance, Crossdressing, Cute, Dark is noncomplacent, Data - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Jack just wants to get his data, M/M, Multi, Role Reversal, Rumors, Shopping, Social Experiments, Students, videos, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Dark and Jack decide that maybe its time to change roles.Dark...isn't very okay with that.





	Heteroflexible

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Heteronormative yet then you should! This won't make sense if you don't.

"Oh come _on_!" Jack says, being pulled behind Dark as he pouts in front of him.

"Jack, this is _ridiculous_. Nobody is even going to _see_ that. Don't you think that's a little...over the top?"

"Is that not what we were goin' fer here?" Jack asks incredulously, and Dark squints his eyes. "Whatever, listen we don't even have ta do it, we can just say we did."

"Jack. That's _obscene_ and has nothing to do with our experiment. Don't you think fake sex will skew our data?"

Jack shrugged, pulling out his keys to unlock his car door. "I don't see how it will."

"The point of this experiment is to see why it is people think we're dating. If we say we had sex, doesn't that automatically make us a gay...something?"

"Gay? This is _college_ , Dark. Everyone tries stuff out at least once."

"Now that's _definitely_ false information." Dark says, getting in the passenger seat and looking at his guyliner in the mirror. Jack shoots him a look and he shrugs. "What?"

"What if we changed our looks instead?"

"Changed for what? I love the way I dress."

Jack smiles and runs a playful hand up Dark's tanned arm. "I love the way ye dress too baby but, what if ye dressed in a little more... _pastel_. And I dressed in a little more black?"

"Honey, you wear black skinny jeans everyday, you're anything but pastel."

"What about my flamingo shorts?" Dark cuts his eyes at Jack. "Fine. But I don't _need_ ta wear bright colors, you do."

"Why?"

"Because yer all buff and shite, and right now people see me as the girlfriend of the relationship. That could change, right?"

Dark put down his guyliner for a second and thought deeply. "Actually, yeah, that'd be smart to do. Did this just turn into a gender roles experiment?"

"Eh, kinda. Now, ta the mall fer pizza!" Jack yells, starting his car and accelerating forward just to make Dark lurch back.

* * *

 

"Tell me again why I'm wearing a lavender skirt?" Dark asks, looking in the mirror with his arms folded, watching Jack sit behind him with a dopey smile on his face.

"Yer thing about gender norms got me thinkin'...why _can't_ ye wear a skirt?"

"I can, I choose _not_ to for this particular reason." He rebuts, turning around and rolling his eyes as he adjusts the skirt. "I don't look good in them. You on the other hand..." Dark smirks, and Jack shakes his head.

"Nope! Yer _not_ makin' me the feminine one."

Dark gasps in mock horror. "Why Jack, are you saying that you don't like being feminine?"

"I don't have a feminine bone in my body, Dark." Jack deadpans, and Dark laughs loudly as he removes the skirt and throws it at Jack.

"Now, where's the soft pink skinny jeans?"

* * *

  
The response they got with their new looks was... _amazing_.

Jack came to school Monday wearing Dark's black rocket sweater (which _**really**_ fueled the fire), a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, and some jet black chucks that he'd found in his closet from his freshman year. He secured his beanie on his head, brushing green hair out of his face before turning to Dark and running a hand over his pink shirt.

"Ye look so cute!" He squealed, and Dark cracked a smile even though he rolled his eyes.

"You always look like you're about to ravage me or something." Dark remarks, and Jack gives him a sexy smirk.

"Maybe I fuckin' am if ye keep gettin' mouthy with me."

"Wouldn't I still be mouthy with you if you ravaged me?"

"Ugh yer impossible!" Jack says, throwing his hands in the air as Dark laughs behind him, interlocking their fingers as they head to their first class of the day.

* * *

 

"Oh god, Dark you look amazing." Isabelle beams, taking in his long sleeve pink shirt and khaki skinnies. She glances up at his hair which is floofed to the max (courtesy of Jack), and she reached up to touch it when her hand was smacked away.

"Hey hey, don't touch my man, lady." Jack smirked, and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Get fucked." She said, touching his hair.

"He's trying to." Dark remarks, and Jack bursts out in giggles.

"The cringe level is so high right now." Isabelle says dryly, and Dark smiles at her.

"Where's my boy Cam?" Jack says as he sits down, propping his feet up onto Dark as he sucks on a candy stick. He tries his best to ignore Dark, who's pretty much staring at him in awe.

"He's sick...of your fucking antics. _**Got em'**_!" Isabelle screams, holding up her phone and pressing the airhorn button on the soundboard she has on her phone.

"That's _really_ annoying." Dark says, finally tearing his eyes away from Jack.

"You should be used to that right?" She says, and Jack sticks out his blue tongue playfully.

* * *

 

So far they'd seen 15 Tweets, 22 Instagram posts, and god knows how many Facebook videos of them at school together using the hashtag _**#Jark**_. They've apparently become one of the most popular topics among people in their city, and that was weird considering their behavior hadn't changed much.

But they needed more.

They wanted to see what _exactly_ it was that was driving people insane about _their_ relationship in particular. There were a ton of gay, lesbian, trans, bisexual, and queer couples at their college.

Why were people so fixated on them?

So, they decided they'd put a label on their own sexuality, and make a video about it.

"How is making this video going to help us?" Dark said, finally back in some black sweatpants and his glasses as he lied down in their dorm.

"Well, we can't jus' go around tellin' people things, they'll know we're fakin' it and our experiment will be fucked up." Jack reasoned, and Dark really wouldn't argue with him when he was focused.

* * *

 

"Hello everybody, my name is Dark, and this my lovely companion, Jack." Dark says, motioning towards him as he waves.

"So, alot of people at our school are wonderin' what the _hell_ we actually are and, we finally found a word to describe it." Jack says, and he watches as Dark writes the word and its definition on their dry erase board.

"Heteroflexibility is when a person has more 'straight' tendencies than 'gay' tendencies. It's described as _mostly straight_ , which is what we are. So, for all of you Jark shippers out there, Jack and I are not dating." Dark smiles, leaning over to kiss Jack on the cheek for no reason at all.

"That bein' said," Jack starts, blushing under the kiss, "We conducted an experiment to see whether it was gender norms or social norms that were influencin' the interest in our relationship in particular." He says, waving his hands in thought. "We wanna answer all yer questions about our relationship in case yer wonderin' why we even pandered to ye in the first place, so jus' leave 'em in the comments below! After a few days, we'll record another video answerin' all of 'em! Thanks fer watchin' and I'll see all ye in the next video!" Jack squeals as he kisses Dark's cheek back, and Dark gives an unenthusiastic wave as he shuts the camera off.

"So when do you wanna release it?" Dark asks, adjusting his waistband as he stands up.

"Hm...I dunno but, Instagram kiss fer the fans?" Jack asks, and Dark laughs at him as he pulls out his phone and turns towards his best friend, letting Jack kiss his cheek again playfully.

In turn, Jack pulls out his phone and angles it as Dark licks his neck sensually while he makes a disgusted face. He looks at the photo as he posts it and laughs. "Yer real lucky I'm heteroflexible or ye'd be in big trouble with my missus."

"Awww I thought I was your missus! I have the skirt to prove it!" Dark whines, and Jack rolls his eyes as he flops on his bed, excited to see what their final day of experimentation will bring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna Chat? Talk to me!
> 
> Kik: tinyinkmachine  
> Twitter: tinyinkmachine  
> Instagram: tinydystopianinkmachine  
> Snapchat: tinyinkmachine


End file.
